Pulverize The Pioneers
Vorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Pulverisieren Sie die Pioniere Pulverize The Pioneers ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im Haunted Yard Komplex ausgelöst werden. Eskalation Teil 1 thumb|Pulverize the Pioneers 1 Beschreibung: Throughout this last fight, your radar equipment has been busy chewing on information about incoming and outgoing vessels and it seems it has traced a very large group of ships that left this place few minutes before you arrived. You have no clue why they left, were they fleeing? Or was it a coincidence? Either way, there is only one way to find out. '' '''Erste Welle' *2-3 Frigates - abandoned drone (Decimator Alvi) *1 Faction Frigate (Sentient Decimator/Raider Alvi) Zweite Welle ' - nach ca. 1 Minute *1-2 Elite Frigates (Strain Raider/Sunder Alvi) *6-7 Frigates (Decimator/Devilfish/Hunter/Render/Silverfish) Wie bei Sentient Drones üblich, gibt es als Beute Dronen-Bauteile und Tech2-Salvage. Keine Beute aus den Strukturen. Der Abschluss der Schiffe kann eine weitere Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Sollte die Eskalation hier zu Ende gehen, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: ''There is no trace of the ships at the location, but you pick up signals from a score of astrometric probes in the area. If this were not drones, one could think they were looking for a place to settle. Sadly, all this electronic chatter seems to have confused your instruments to the point where you get no further information on the ships you were seeking. Eskalation Teil 2 thumb|Pulverize the Pioneers 2 Beschreibung: ''There is no trace of the ships themselves, but you pick up signals from a score of astrometric probes in the area. If this were not drones, one could think they were looking for a place to settle. Though faint, your instruments manage still to discern the current location of this mysterious group of ships. '' '''Erste Welle *5-6 Frigates (Decimator/Hunter/Render/Silverfish Alvi) *1 Faction Frigate (Sentient Hunter/Raider/Silverfish Alvi) Zweite Welle ''' - wenn man Welle 1 angreift *3 Destroyer (Ripper/Shatter Alvior) '''Dritte Welle - wenn Welle 2 vernichtet *2-3 Destroyer (Shredder Alvior) *2-6 Frigates (Barracuda/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Die Faction Drone lässt wieder als Beute Dronen-Bauteile und Tech2-Salvage übrig. Es besteht die Chance auf eine weitere Eskalationsstufe. Wenn keine weitere Eskalation ausgelöst wird, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: These few ships were nowhere near many enough to be responsible for the massive signal you had picked up before and you reach the conclusion that this was probably a small contigent that split and got lost from the larger group. Sadly it seems you have lost the main fleet as well. '' Eskalation Teil 3 Beschreibung: ''These ships which you seem to have caught off guard, represented only a fraction of the group indicated by the signal your radars have been picking up. Moreover now the origin of the main signal seems to be close, very close. '' thumb|Pulverize the Pioneers 3 '''Erste Welle' *2-3 Destroyer (Ripper/Shatter Alvior) - nach ca. 1 Minute *6 Frigates (Decimator/Sunder Alvi) *3 Frigates - Research Drone (Infester/Splinter Alvi) *1 Faction Frigate (Sentient Devilfish/Hunter Alvi) Wenn keine weitere Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst wird, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: When the battle is over, all is silent and you wonder why all these drones wasted themselves against your guns in such seemingly senseless manner. Not a single one left, not a single one seems to have escaped and your instruments sense nothing more out there. Even though you feel something is missing, you have no alternative but to call off the chase. '' Manchmal endet die Eskalationskette hier auch sang- und klanglos ohne irgend eine Meldung. Eskalation Teil 4 Beschreibung: ''You dont remember having seen such a large and rabid swarm of rogue drones before, luckily they were gimpy as heck. You wonder what they were trying to defend in such a desperate manner, throwing themselves at you wave after wave until all were oblitherated. The signal is weaker but still there... '' thumb|Pulverize The Pioneers 4 '''Erste Welle' *1-2 Cruiser - researcher (Annihilator/Devastator/ Alvum) *1-2 Elite Frigates - researcher (Strain Raider/Sunder Alvi) *4 Frigates (Infester/Splinter Alvi) - Trigger Zweite Welle *2-3 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder Alvior) *2-3 Frigates (Barracuda/Hunter/Devilfish/Silverfish Alvi) Dritte Welle *3-4 Destroyer (Ripper/Shatter Alvior) *3-4 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Vierte Welle *1-2 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder Alvior) Fünfte Welle *1 Cruiser (Rogue Drone Logistics Overseer) Der Overseer droppt Tech 2 Salvage. Die Eskalationsreihe endet mit der Meldung: ''The drone transports were easy prey after you had previously wasted most of their escort ships. You wonder what they were doing here in the middle of nothing and conclude that the only plausible reason is that you must have intercepted and destroyed a new rogue drone colony in the making. '' Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Drones Kategorie:HiSec